


I Love That Dress (but you won't need it anymore)

by 8ounce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, based on Versace on the Floor, nothing but fucking tbh, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ounce/pseuds/8ounce
Summary: I've been obsessed with Versace on the Floor - Bruno Mars, because it's SUCH a supercorp song...so here is slow smut with 8ounce! *theme music*





	I Love That Dress (but you won't need it anymore)

               Lena isn’t quite sure what it is about this particular gala; she’s hosted plenty. There was the one last month for the Luthor Family Children Hospital; a lavish, black-tie affair held as a fundraiser for research into autoimmune diseases, there was the elegant masquerade ball that CatCo had thrown just a month before that, celebrating a successful first quarter under Lena’s ownership, all very well attended and huge events. This one was different. It wasn’t something Lena could put her finger on, either. For the rest of the guests, it seemed, the excitement of getting dressed up and attending an event thrown by the Luthor was palpable. To Lena, it was work. Don’t get her wrong, having Kara by her side the entire evening made these events so much easier to get through, but tonight was different. She felt it as soon as she spoke to her girlfriend. Kara had hinted at a surprise for her tonight, but the smirk on Kara’s face had caused Lena’s heart to stop, and heat to flood the Luthor’s pale skin. For the rest of the day Lena’s mind ran through infinite possibilities of what that look could possibly have been promising, and the CEO found herself taking extra time in the bathroom, making sure that everything was perfect. Her hair was down; pinned up on one side so that it fell gracefully on one shoulder. Her lipstick, sharp and flawless, the dark red creating stark contrast against her pale skin. Finally –

               “—y-your dress…” Kara’s words tumbled out in a breathless whisper, as Lena let her in to her apartment. The CEO could hear the blonde’s breath hitch as Lena stepped into her heels. The black dress was deceptively simple and demure, long sleeves coming down to Lena’s wrists and the neckline modest. Kara reached over to snag the Luthor’s coat, holding it out as Lena turned to reveal the fabric of the dress draping down, to bare her entire back. Kara simply couldn’t help it, the blonde leaned down to press her lips gently to Lena’s shoulder, and the brunette hummed, low, as she threaded her arms through the jacket Kara was holding.

* * *

 

               And that was how the night began. As Lena climbed the steps up to the stage to give a short speech, Kara’s mouth practically watered at the sight of pale, milky skin, as a slit in the side of the dress climbed almost halfway up Lena’s thigh. Likewise, Lena could barely keep her voice steady as her eyes connected with bright blue ones across the room; the blonde reporter leaning casually against the bar with a drink in her hand, the tuxedo painstakingly tailored to Kara’s form. It was a slow and cruel form of torture as the night progressed, and Lena found herself biting down on her lip more often than usual as Kara’s hand slipped lower and lower down her back, the superhero’s body temperature making the skin-to-skin contact impossible to ignore. Lena could hear the frustration start to slip into her voice as she grew more and more impatient, especially with Kara so close to her that the faint scent of the blonde’s body wash danced around her nose. It was a relief when the blonde _finally_ pulled her into her arms to dance, and Lena let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, practically melting into Kara’s arms.

               “I would just like to inform you that you look incredibly beautiful tonight, Ms. Luthor.” Kara’s voice was low, as her lips grazed gently against Lena’s ear. The Luthor bit back a whimper as she closed her eyes briefly, the warmth that had been present in her stomach the entire night growing to a blaze. Lena’s senses were overwhelmed with _Kara._ The brunette pressed closer to her, and Kara gave a hum of approval as they continued to sway slowly to the music. “I would also like to inform you that that dress on you is absolutely breathtaking.” Kara’s voice was low, raspy with want as she growled quietly into the Luthor’s ear, and Lena held back a moan as she inhaled sharply, Kara’s words coiling down, hot, into her belly.

               “How…eloquent of you, Ms. Danvers.” Lena breathed, not trusting her voice as Kara continued to lead her across the ballroom floor.

               “Well, you know that I have an affinity for words, Ms. Luthor. I am, after all, a reporter.” Kara’s lips continued to brush lightly over the shell of her ear, and Lena whimpered quietly as arousal shot straight down into her core. “Shh…shhh…now, now, Ms. Luthor. Propriety in front of your esteemed guests.” Lena fought the urge to bury her face into the crook of Kara’s neck, the muscles in her jaw jumping as she clenched her teeth. She did let out a quiet gasp and Kara’s fingers grazed softly over the curve of her ass, and suddenly the need for Kara to _touch_ her was the only thing on her mind. “Well, well, looks like there are more investors who would like to have a chat with you. Shall we?” Kara gave her a grin that practically bordered on predatory, and Lena took in a shaky breath as she tried to steady herself, nodding as she took the arm Kara offered to her. She wasn’t used to feeling so completely helpless to the desire that seemed to be coursing through her body with every beat of her heart, and she found herself leaning closer to Kara for support.

* * *

 

               It wasn’t the frenzied tearing of clothes that Lena expected as soon as they entered her apartment. Instead, Kara gently helped her out of her jacket, shrugging out of her own before hanging them up, and Lena found herself tugging on the blonde’s hand to lead her to the bedroom, a soft smile on her face as want pulsed gently through her body. Lena found herself in front of the mirror as she took out her earrings, and her eyes flickered to the blonde standing behind her, undoing the cufflinks and rolling up the sleeves on her crisp, white shirt. She held her breath as Kara moved towards her, and warm hands found her hips. Lena found herself unable to look away from the mirror as she watched Kara press her lips gently against her bare shoulder, the fabric of her dress not enough to deter the warmth of the blonde pressed up to her back.

               “Watch.” Kara growled, as she bit down gently on Lena’s shoulder, and the brunette’s eyes were drawn to the blue ones in the mirror, even as she let out a breathless whimper. The feeling of Kara’s lips across her bare skin did nothing to alleviate the throbbing between her thighs, and Lena couldn’t help placing her hands gently over Kara’s, watching in the mirror as their hands moved simultaneously to cup her breasts through her dress. Blue eyes, dark with lust, met hers in the mirror as warm hands teased at Lena’s breasts, and the brunette let out a low moan as she watched. Lena’s breath hitched as Kara’s other hand drifted down to her hip, and fingertips traced over the smooth, pale skin of her thigh, peeking out from slit in the side of her dress. “I love this dress.” The sound of Kara’s voice, low and husky, made her squirm, and she knew that her underwear was completely ruined. “But I don’t think you’ll be needing it for the rest of the night, Ms. Luthor.” The brunette gasped as the dress fell to the floor and she felt Kara’s groan rumble through the blonde’s chest, as Lena stood in nothing but a black, lace thong.

               “K-kara…” Lena whimpered, as she tugged the blonde’s hands back to her. “ _Please._ ” The Luthor watched, lips parted and breath coming in short pants, as Kara’s fingertips drifted down the column of her throat, to her collarbone.

               “Please what?” Kara murmured, as her lips found the side of Lena’s neck, and the brunette let out a breathy moan, tilting her head to the side and threading her fingers through blonde hair, holding Kara’s mouth to her.

               “Touch. Me.” Lena’s eyes were closed as Kara continued, the feeling of the blonde’s tongue and teeth against her neck shooting want through her already sensitive body.

               “Not until you open your eyes.” Kara murmured, and Lena couldn’t hold back a groan as Kara’s tongue found her earlobe, and teeth tugged gently at it. Green eyes, dazed with arousal, met dark blue ones as Kara gently tugged at a dusky nipple, drawing a whimper from Lena. “Watch.” And Lena nodded once as she watched Kara roll her nipple between her thumb and index finger, letting out another breathless whimper. Lena watched as Kara’s other hand gently slid along the waistband of her thong, dipping gently under to tease, before running her fingertips gently down between her legs, grazing softly over the drenched fabric, and Lena couldn’t help the groan that broke from her lips as she grabbed onto Kara’s wrist, holding her hand there. Kara grinned and ran her fingertips over the wet lace again, and Lena let out another groan, as the blonde brought her fingers up to Lena’s lips. “Taste.” Kara murmured, and Lena’s lips parted to take the blonde’s fingers, moaning at the taste of her own arousal on Kara’s fingertips. “Bed?” And Lena groaned in relief, nodding as Kara swept her up in her arms, depositing her gently on her back, before kneeling between her legs, bending to gently press her lips to Lena’s calf, slowly working her way up towards the inside of her thigh.

               “Kara, _please._ ” Lena’s voice cracked in desperation as her hips pressed upwards, seeking some sort of relief.

               “I’m going to take my time tonight, Lena.” Kara murmured, pressing her lips just above the waistband of Lena’s thong, moving upwards to tease gently at a nipple with her tongue, and the sounds that broke from Lena’s parted lips were nothing short of desperate, the brunette’s voice growing breathier and breathier with each stroke of Kara’s tongue against her breast. The sight of the blonde, still completely dressed, bent over her naked body made the whole thing even sexier, and Lena found herself completely at Kara’s mercy. Kara grinned as she slowly made her way down Lena’s body, finally dipping her tongue below the waistband of her underwear, and the groan that Lena gave was nothing short of guttural, her hips bucking up against the blonde.

               “Please!” Lena cried out, as Kara stroked her fingertips gently over the soaked lace, and the blonde took pity, ripping the scrap of lace and slipping two fingers easily into Lena. “Oh, g-god…” Lena panted as Kara sank into her, giving her time to adjust before her tongue found Lena’s clit, and suddenly the brunette could barely remember her own name, the only coherent thought in her mind was _Kara._ “Yess…” Lena hissed as Kara’s tongue lapped slowly at her clit, her fingers stroking a slow rhythm. “M-more…” Lena moaned as she pressed her hips upwards, chasing her relief. Kara obliged, and Lena could do nothing but whimper at each stroke of her fingers, filling her. The only sounds in the room were Lena’s whimpers of pleasure and the distinct sound of Kara _fucking_ her. Lena sobbed as Kara picked up her pace, and before she knew it, the blonde was pushing relentlessly into her, lips wrapped around her clit, and Lena was rising, rising, rising, until she couldn’t take it anymore, and the brunette came with a long, keening moan, the shudders of her orgasm racking her body as she bucked against Kara, who stroked her through the tremors. She felt her muscles clench around Kara, and Lena gave a low moan of satisfaction as she lay, panting, on her back. A whimper escaped from her mouth as Kara gently withdrew her fingers, the blonde grinning down at Lena as she took them into her mouth, blue eyes fluttering closed at the taste of Lena on her fingertips, and the brunette could do nothing but watch, eyes wide and chest heaving. Kara leaned down, lips beside Lena’s ear.

               “See? I told you, you wouldn’t be needing that dress anymore.” Lena grinned contently.          

               “Give me a minute and I can guarantee you won’t be needing that tux anymore, Ms. Danvers.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come holler at me on tumblr!


End file.
